This application requests continuing support for the Cancer Research Center at the University of Chicago (UCCRC). The 157 members of the UCCRC are organized into seven established programs (Molecular Biology of Cell Growth and Differentiation; Cancer Molecular Genetics; Immunology and Cancer; Clinical and Experimental Therapeutics, Advanced Imaging, Genitourinary Oncology, and Clinical Cancer Genetics and Prevention). Clinical research is a major focus of multidisciplinary activity at the UCCRC. Over 750 individual patients (870 enrollments) were accrued in 2000 on protocols supported, in part, by NCI cooperative agreements and contracts to conduct phase 1, phase II and phase III clinical trials. The UCCRC is the host institution for the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) and also participates in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, the Gynecologic Oncology Group and the Children's Oncology Group. Funds are requested in this application for Senior and Program Leaders, Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds, Administration, Protocol Specific Research, the Protocol Review and Monitoring System and fourteen shared resources/facilities (Transgenic Mouse/Embryonic Stem Cell; DNA Sequencing; Oligopeptide Synthesis; Immunology Applications; Electron Microscopy; Pharmacology Core; Scientific Visualization and Image Analysis; Digital Light Microscopy; Human Immunological Monitoring; Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy; Functional Genomics; Laser Capture Microdissection; Protocol and Data Management Office and Biostatistics and Information Technology). The overall goal of the UCCRC is to discover and translate new cancer-specific knowledge to prevent, detect and treat cancer; specifically (1) to discover and develop new biological knowledge; (2) to discover and develop new clinical treatments for cancer; (3) to discover and develop new technology useful in addressing the problem of cancer and (4) to discover and develop new approaches to prevent cancer. By stimulating and supporting collaborative interdisciplinary cancer-focused research in molecular biology, genetics, immunology and imaging, by translating both UCCRC discoveries and those of other centers to multidisciplinary clinical treatment programs for patients with cancer, and conducting genetics-based cancer screening and prevention research, the UCCRC will reduce the public health burden of cancer.